


En el parque

by KiraH69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Divorced Castiel (Supernatural), Drinking, Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff, Jimmy Novak and Castiel are the same person, Kid Claire Novak, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Divorce
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Un nuevo padre llega con su hija al parque donde Dean lleva a Susi todas las semanas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	En el parque

**Author's Note:**

> Aparece Jimmy y no Castiel porque es un AU humano.

A Dean le encantaba ir al parque. La primera vez había sido cuando Susi era apenas un bebé y no dejaba de llorar. Había entrado en pánico durante varios minutos hasta que la vecina de enfrente, una agradable anciana que de vez en cuando le preparaba comidas caseras, le había sugerido llevarla de paseo. Dar vueltas por el parque al fin la había tranquilizado, pero además había tenido un efecto imán hacia las madres que se encontraban allí. Era sorprendente la cantidad de madres solteras que había (y Dean siempre se aseguraba de que fueran solteras porque le gustaba ese parque, estaba cerca y no tenía que coger el coche para llegar, y no quería tener que buscarse otro por culpa de un marido celoso) y era raro el día que volvía a casa sin una cita.

Habían pasado tres años desde entonces y ya se había acostado múltiples veces con todas las madres solteras que iban a ese parque. Justo estaba pensando que ojalá llegara una madre nueva cuando escuchó a una niña gritando emocionada.

—Aquí, aquí, aquí, ponte ahí debajo, no me dejes caer—decía y, aunque no fuera gran fan de los niños (a excepción de Susi, claro), tras tanto tiempo yendo al parque podía reconocer a un niño nuevo.

Levantó la mirada de donde estaba dándole la merienda a Susi y se sorprendió un poco al ver a un hombre junto a las barras colgantes, una niña rubia con un tutú rosa colgando de la primera e intentando avanzar. No era habitual ver a padres en el parque, de hecho él era el único hombre la mayoría de días que iba. Y estaba bastante seguro de que era el padre porque la expresión de preocupación ante que la niña cayera al suelo desde ese metro de distancia solo podía tenerla un padre. Llevaba un polo azul claro con unos pantalones beis y el pelo negro peinado hacia atrás. Se preguntaba si ese aspecto tan estereotipo había sido a propósito.

Siguió dándole la merienda a Susi mientras observaba de reojo al nuevo padre que estaba siendo arrastrado por su hija, que tendría unos cinco años, a través de todos los juegos del parque. Cuando Susi ya estaba echándose la siesta, la otra niña terminó asentándose en el cajón de arena, compartiendo los juguetes de otro niño para construir algo. El padre se alejó casi arrastrando los pies, dirigiéndose al círculo de bancos que rodeaba el parque, concretamente al banco junto al de Dean. Se sentó con un suspiro y fijó de inmediato la vista en su hija.

—Una niña muy enérgica—comentó Dean porque eso es lo que haces en el parque, charlar con otros padres, y por una vez no estaría mal hacerlo con otro hombre.

—Ni que lo digas—a pesar de eso, había una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos azules brillaban. Ahora pensaba que el polo azul definitivamente era una buena elección, conseguía destacar aún más aquella intensa mirada, que entonces se dirigió a Susi—. ¿Tu hija?

—¿Huh?—giró la cabeza hacia la pequeña dormida en el carrito como si la hubiera olvidado—. Oh, no, Susi es mi sobrina. Cuido de ella cuando mi hermano y su mujer trabajan o quieren un día de cita.

—Qué buen tío. Y qué sueño más profundo—comentó mirando a la pequeña—. No puedo creer que se quede dormida con todo este ruido.

—La costumbre. La traigo desde que era un bebé. Le costaba mucho dormir y venir a pasear era lo único que ayudaba. A estas alturas ya somos habituales aquí. Aunque a vosotros nunca os había visto.

—Es la primera vez. Acabo de terminar con los trámites del divorcio y el acuerdo de custodia. Una semana cada uno. Esta es mi primera semana con Claire—seguía sonriendo mientras miraba a su hija así que Dean supuso que no había sido demasiado malo.

—Oh, nuevo soltero en el parque. Se te van a rifar—se burló, aunque era cierto. El hombre era bastante atractivo y su hija era adorable, los dos factores necesarios para triunfar entre las solteras que solo querían sexo ocasional—. Pero ten cuidado, asegúrate de que estén solteras, no querrás liarte con una casada y tener que buscarte otro parque.

El hombre rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—No será problema, soy gay.

Eso le provocó un latigazo al girar la cabeza tan rápido para mirarle. Su sorpresa debía de ser evidente (sí, tenía la boca abierta) porque el hombre arrugó un poco el gesto y se encogió de hombros.

—Familia tradicional muy religiosa y mi mejor amiga de la infancia, todo lo necesario para que fuera difícil salir del armario. O para que fuera fácil no hacerlo.

—¿Y qué ha cambiado ahora?—preguntó curioso.

El hombre se rascó la barbilla y presionó los labios en una fina línea.

—Me gustaría decir que de repente vi la luz y reuní el valor para enfrentarme a todos, pero en realidad un compañero del bufete se me confesó, me besó, correspondí, nos pillaron y mi esposa se enteró. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue no negarlo. Me lo pusieron en bandeja, la verdad. Y tras catorce años de matrimonio indiferente, sabiendo que podría conseguir la custodia parcial de Claire, no tenía nada por lo que luchar.

—Y ahora eres libre. Supongo que tengo que felicitarte, entonces.

—Supongo. Pero no tengo ni idea de qué hacer con esta nueva libertad. Tantos años en el armario que ahora no sé cómo vivir fuera—su expresión decayó por primera vez y Dean se sintió algo incómodo, no sabía cómo tratar con temas delicados.

—¿Has probado las _apps_ de citas?

El hombre cerró un ojo y arrugó el gesto como si hubiera mordido un limón. Tenía un rostro muy expresivo.

—La gente ahí, por lo general, solo busca...—miró a la pequeña en el carrito y entonces susurró—, s. e. x. o. Y no es precisamente lo que busco. No es que no me interese, pero siempre lo he visto como algo añadido a la relación.

—Mm... Entonces no te puedo ayudar. Nunca he tenido una relación seria.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó sorprendido con las cejas arqueadas—. No parece que tengas problemas para encontrar pareja.

—¿Un lío de una noche? Sin duda. Me he acostado con casi la mitad de las mujeres que hay aquí presentes. Todas las solteras—indicó con un gesto vago hacia el círculo de bancos alrededor del parque, casi todos con dos o tres mujeres en ellos—. ¿Pero algo más serio? No se me da bien eso. Tampoco lo he buscado nunca así que, cuando lo han intentado, simplemente no ha funcionado.

—Si estás viviendo la vida que quieres, supongo que está bien—comentó el hombre con una sonrisa.

Dean sonrió también en respuesta. No era habitual encontrarse con alguien que no lo animara a buscarse una novia y asentar la cabeza.

—Papipapipapi—la pequeña con el tutú llegó corriendo hasta él.

—Shh—le indicó su padre con un dedo en los labios e hizo un gesto hacia Susi—. Está dormida.

Claire se quedó mirándola un instante y después a Dean con sus grandes ojos que eran idénticos a los de su padre.

—¿Es tu nuevo novio? ¿Voy a tener una hermanita?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

Los dos hombres tuvieron la misma reacción, se atragantaron con el aire y comenzaron a toser. Varias miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos y Dean ya sabía que los siguientes murmullos eran sobre ellos.

—No, no, cielo. Es solo un señor al que acabo de conocer y esa es su sobrina—le explicó, su rostro algo sonrojado.

La pequeña hizo un mohín, pero pareció olvidarlo casi al instante.

—¿Podemos ir a comprar helados?—preguntó con una gran sonrisa y dando saltitos.

—Claro, cielo—el hombre se levantó y la cogió de la mano, pero antes de marcharse se giró hacia Dean—. Nos vemos otro día, em...

—Dean—tanta charla y ni siquiera se habían presentado.

—Jimmy. Nos vemos, Dean—se despidió con una sonrisa deslumbrante y Dean no pudo más que corresponder.

Dean los observó mientras se alejaban hasta que Susi se agitó en su sueño y volvió a centrar su atención.

  
  


  
  


Cuando regresaron al parque la siguiente semana (cuidaba de Susi un día a la semana casi sin falta), no se encontró allí a Jimmy ni a su hija, pero entonces recordó que solo tenía la custodia de su hija en semanas alternas. Esa fue la segunda semana que se fue a casa sin una cita. Tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Una semana más y Dean estuvo a punto de cancelar el paseo al parque porque Susi vomitó toda la comida, pero entonces Susi confesó que había robado unas chuches que sus padres tenían escondidas y se las había comido antes de que fuera a recogerla. Ya que la infusión pareció asentar su estómago (y solo tenía de esas para Susi), Dean aceptó llevarla al parque.

La pequeña echó a correr solo cuando cruzaron el círculo de bancos, como tenía prometido. Dean echó un vistazo alrededor, las mismas mujeres de siempre en los mismos bancos y en su banco habitual se encontraba Jimmy con un atuendo muy similar a la primera vez. Dean intentó disimular la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, pero sabía que no lo conseguía. Se acercó a él y, en cuanto lo vio, Jimmy también sonrió.

—¡Dean! Me alegra verte. ¿Cómo va todo?—se movió hacia la orilla del banco para dejarle espacio y Dean lo aceptó, dejando el carrito a un lado. Sus ojos buscaron a Susi para saber dónde estaba, como hacían la mayoría de padres, y se relajó.

—Se acercan las vacaciones así que hay bastante trabajo en el taller, la gente quiere tener los coches listos para sus viajes—había sido difícil organizar el trabajo para tener tiempo para Susi, pero por suerte tenían un estudiante en prácticas que estaba dispuesto a hacer algunas horas más.

—¿Eres mecánico?

Dean asintió.

—Mi especialidad son los coches clásicos, aunque hago de todo.

Jimmy lo miró de arriba abajo como si esperara ver un mono de trabajo lleno de grasa.

—Creo que te pega, puedo imaginarlo—sentenció.

—Yo tendría que verte con el traje para imaginarte como abogado, ahora mismo solo te imagino en una casa con una valla blanca y una piscina.

—No había piscina, pero sí valla blanca. Aunque ahora tengo un gimnasio en el bloque de mi edificio—comentó.

—¿Vas al gimnasio?—Dean lo miró de reojo. No tenía unos hombros muy anchos, pero tenía buenos brazos y puede que escondiera algo bueno bajo el polo.

—No. Hago yoga, en casa.

Entonces Dean sí que giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Yoga?

—Mhm, soy muy flexible—confirmó con una sonrisa que insinuaba mucho.

Dean sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba y comenzó a pensar en cómo iba a arreglar el Mustang que acababan de llevar a su garaje.

—¿Y sigues trabajando en el mismo bufete? Después de que os pillaran, quiero decir—cambió a un tema más seguro que no le hiciera imaginarse cuerpos doblándose.

—Sí. Soy el cofundador así que no habrían podido echarme, pero tampoco querrían hacerlo. No somos de esos ricos abogados, si es lo que te imaginas. Trabajamos sobre todo en casos de maltrato y de derechos laborales. Más de una vez hemos defendido a personas homosexuales por despidos improcedentes.

—Así que sois de los buenos.

—Eso intentamos—respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo va lo de encontrar pareja?—maldición, ¿por qué tenía que preguntar eso?

—Tan bien como la última vez. Intenté yendo a un bar de ambiente y fue un desastre. Un tío intentó bajarme los pantalones en un callejón. Casi grito fuego.

Dean resopló.

—¿Debo ir a patearle el trasero a alguien?—sonaba casi como una broma, pero no dudaría en hacerlo. Era extraño porque solo había visto a este hombre en dos ocasiones y ya despertaba ese instinto protector suyo.

—No, no. La culpa fue mía. Debería haber dejado más claro lo que buscaba. Y, créeme, si hubiera seguido cuando le dije que parara ahora mismo tendría una denuncia contra él.

—Me alegra saberlo—aunque eso no le habría librado de una paliza.

Siguieron charlando de nada en particular, de coches y de jefes cabrones, mientras las niñas jugaban. En algún momento Claire encontró a Susi y jugaron juntas en el cajón de arena. Después Susi se quedó dormida en el carrito y Claire pidió helado (Jimmy le había prometido que podría tomarse uno el fin de semana).

—Bueno, este bicho está hambriento así que... nos vemos en dos semanas.

—¿Por qué no quedamos?—soltó de repente justo cuando Jimmy se daba la vuelta. No había pretendido decir eso, pero se le había escapado lo que estaba pensando—. No quiero esperar otras dos semanas para tener una buena conversación.

Jimmy le miró por unos segundos como si le estuviera dando vueltas en la cabeza a la propuesta y entonces sonrió.

—Me encantaría—sacó la cartera de su bolsillo y rebuscó en ella—. Mi tarjeta, llámame cuando quieras.

Novak & Wells

James Novak

Abogado penalista

Dean pasó el pulgar sobre el relieve del nombre de la firma y miró mientras ambos se alejaban. ¿Tenía una cita? ¿Con un hombre? No. No, si fuera cualquier otra persona eso podría ser una posibilidad, pero tras el último incidente que había sufrido, Jimmy merecía que las cosas se dejaran claras. Si quería una cita tendría que decirlo en voz alta (pero no, no la quería, solo serían amigos tomando algo y charlando).

—Toto...—le llamó Susi y Dean la miró, guardando la tarjeta en sus vaqueros.

—¿Ya despierta, peque? ¿Tienes hambre?

  
  


  
  


Quedaron el sábado y Jimmy apareció en el bar con un traje azul oscuro y corbata roja. Cuando vio a Dean en una mesa al fondo sonrió y le saludó con una mano.

—Siento el retraso, he tenido una reunión—se disculpó. Se quitó la chaqueta, la colgó en el respaldo de la silla y se sentó frente a él.

—¿Un sábado por la tarde?—preguntó sorprendido. Le hizo un gesto al camarero para que se acercara.

—Procuro apartar todo el trabajo que puedo para las semanas en las que no tengo a Claire.

—Para tener todo el tiempo posible con ella, entiendo. Si estás muy ocupado...

—No, no. No habría quedado si no hubiera podido. Oh, una cerveza—le indicó al camarero.

Charlaron como lo habían hecho en el parque, era cómodo y relajante, fácil. Cosas sin importancia y otras más personales. Dean no tenía que fingir interés por lo que Jimmy le contaba porque realmente le gustaba escucharlo y Jimmy parecía interesado cuando le hablaba de su familia. La primera vez que le contó una anécdota de la infancia, Jimmy se rio libremente así que Dean le contó más. Era un sonido contagioso que le hacía sonreír en respuesta.

Se olvidaron de cenar, tan solo siguieron hablando y bebiendo, comiendo los aperitivos que les ofrecían en el bar. Por suerte el bar estaba cerca del parque y, en consecuencia, cerca de sus casas así que no tendrían que conducir de vuelta. Jimmy acabó con la corbata colgando suelta de su cuello y las mangas de la camisa recogidas por los antebrazos. Sus manos eran muy expresivas y algunas veces Dean se quedaba mirándolas embobado.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos, ya estoy bastante borracho—sugirió Jimmy con una risilla.

Ahora que lo decía, Dean ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas cervezas llevaba.

—Tienes razón, creo que yo también lo estoy—asintió.

Ambos se levantaron y Jimmy cogió su chaqueta antes de que hicieran su camino hacia la entrada del bar. Habían quedado bastante pronto así que ahora estaban en la hora punta cuando los grupos de amigos y parejas quedaban. Cuando al fin salieron, Jimmy miró a un lado y a otro como si no supiera dónde estaba.

—Am... Creo que yo voy por ahí—indicó, señalando hacia la derecha.

—Te acompaño, no puedo dejar que te pierdas por el camino—colocó una mano en su espalda y no la apartó cuando comenzaron a andar.

—La próxima vez tendremos que quedar con algo de comida de por medio. Ya soy demasiado mayor para emborracharme así—se apoyó contra su costado, quizá solo para poder mantener el equilibrio mientras andaba.

—No eres tan mayor. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Treinta?

—Treinta y siete.

—¿En serio?—Dean giró el rostro para mirarlo. Así de cerca podía ver alguna pequeña arruga, pero apenas eran alrededor de los ojos y marcas de expresión. Tan solo tenía que bajar un poco la mirada para observarlo, no sería más que cinco o seis centímetros más bajo que él—. Pareces más joven.

Jimmy echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y le sonrió, aquellos ojos azules brillando por el alcohol.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Mm?—Dean había perdido el hilo. Su mirada había descendido a aquellos labios en cuanto se movieron.

—Tu edad.

—Ah. Treinta y uno. Hm, tardasteis mucho en tener a Claire.

—Primero fue por esperar al momento adecuado. Ambos queríamos terminar primero la carrera, después vinieron los másteres, el doctorado, todo el trabajo de poner en marcha el bufete, también el trabajo de mi- mm...

Jimmy gimió cuando Dean lo besó. Le gustaba escucharlo, pero no podía dejar que aquellos labios siguieran moviéndose, lo estaban provocando y su control tenía un límite (más bajo cuanto más borracho estaba). Sabía a cerveza y aperitivos salados. Jimmy respondió con entusiasmo y se aferró con una mano a su chaqueta para mantenerlo ahí. Se perdieron en el momento, sus mentes demasiado nubladas por el alcohol como para pensar, hasta que un silbido provocador les hizo reaccionar y se apartaron. Tan solo sus labios porque no se separaron ni un paso.

—Am... Ah... Eso...—no sabía qué decir, no era capaz de formar pensamientos coherentes. Apenas ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho. No era la primera vez que besaba a un chico, pero eso era todo lo lejos que había llegado y había sido hacía años, en el instituto.

—Es-está bien, estamos demasiado borrachos—Jimmy se pasó la mano por la cara intentando despejarse. Dio un paso hacia atrás y giró el rostro para no tener que mirarle—. Nos vemos la próxima semana en el parque.

Estaba a punto de echar a andar, pero Dean le sujetó del brazo y le robó un rápido beso. Fuera lo que fuera aquello, no quería que Jimmy se fuera con una idea equivocada. Quizá el alcohol lo había impulsado a actuar, pero no habría hecho aquello con cualquier amigo.

—Nos vemos—prometió y se dio media vuelta.

  
  


  
  


La resaca al día siguiente fue terrible, hacía tiempo que no bebía tanto y, sí, ya era mayor para eso. La semana pasó rápido gracias a todo el trabajo que tenía el garaje en esos días. Centrándose en reparar unos coches y en modificar otros, no tenía tiempo para pensar en otras cosas. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era el día de ir a buscar a Susi.

—Pasa, pasa. Eve está terminando de prepararla—le invitó Sam.

Tuvieron que caminar entre cajas de mudanza hasta llegar a la cocina. Estaban preparándose para marcharse a su nueva casa con jardín y una piscina, y una valla blanca. Sam sacó un par de cervezas del frigo, ambas sin alcohol, y le entregó una. Se sentó al otro lado de la isla frente a él y le miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Dean frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cómo fue la cita con ese... «amigo»?—le preguntó y Dean podía ver las comillas sobre la palabra.

—No era una cita, solo fuimos a tomar unas cervezas. Y la resaca fue terrible.

—¿Resaca? Tú no tienes resaca por culpa de la cerveza desde... ¿qué? ¿Los dieciocho? No importa cuanto bebas—comentó con una risa.

—Será la falta de costumbre—se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y cómo fue? ¿Algún avance?

—¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?—gruñó poniéndose a la defensiva porque en ningún momento había hablado de tener ningún interés por Jimmy.

—Vamos, Dean. Te conozco como si fuera tu hermano—se burló poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Sé que hay algo entre ese «amigo» y tú, o al menos quieres que lo haya.

—Deja de decir amigo de ese modo. Ya te dije que solo íbamos a tomar algo. Tengo vida social, de vez en cuando salgo con amigos.

—No lo dudo, pero la cuestión está en que me lo dijiste. Nunca mencionas a nadie si no tiene algo de particular, como una gemela o lengua bífida—Sam arrugó el rostro. Sí, le había contado eso—. Desde luego nunca mencionas a ningún amigo y, sin embargo, me lo contaste todo sobre este. Parecías un adolescente con su primer flechazo.

—¿De qué hablas? No mencionaste nada de eso cuando hablamos—aunque era cierto, cuando había ido a buscar a Susi la semana anterior, un día antes de quedar con Jimmy, le había hablado sobre él como no hacía desde que eran unos críos.

Sam se encogió de hombros y echó un trago.

—No quería influenciar vuestra cita haciéndote pensar demasiado. Tiendes a huir de las cosas cuando no sabes qué hacer con ellas.

—Yo no...—frunció el ceño. ¿Eso era cierto? Bueno, había evitado pensar en lo sucedido centrándose en el trabajo, quizá fuera en parte cierto—. Da igual, yo...—dio un largo trago a la cerveza, pero había olvidado que era sin alcohol y la dejó con disgusto en la encimera.

Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a pasear por la cocina, aunque apenas podía dar cuatro pasos antes de tener que darse media vuelta. Sam lo observaba en silencio, una sonrisa disimulada en sus labios. Finalmente se detuvo y plantó las manos sobre la isla.

—Lo besé, ¿vale? Estaba muy borracho y lo besé. Y esta tarde llevaré a Susi al parque y él estará allí con su hija y todavía no tengo ni idea de qué hacer—soltó, confesándolo por primera vez incluso a sí mismo. La sonrisa de Sam se extendió por todo su rostro y Dean se sintió más molesto—. ¡¿Qué?!

—Me alegra ver que muestras sentimientos por alguien.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Ningún consejo? ¿Nada de «no sabía que te gustaran los hombres»?—cualquier cosa menos aquella sonrisa de sabelotodo.

—Mi consejo es que no seas idiota, acepta lo que sientes, querer a alguien no es tan terrible. Y mientras te haga feliz por mí como si es un extraterrestre.

—Friki.

Dean suspiró y se sentó. Cogió la cerveza, pero la dejó de nuevo. Resopló y siguió así hasta que Eve apareció con Susi. La pequeña absorbió toda su atención al instante y fue un alivio.

—Pórtate, hermano—le dijo Sam con una palmada en la espalda.

Dean le miró con el ceño fruncido y tan solo gruñó.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?—escuchó preguntar a Eve, pero la puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera oír ninguna respuesta.

Después de comer se marcharon al parque antes de la hora habitual, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, Jimmy y Claire también llegaron más temprano. Claire fue corriendo directa hacia Susi, pero Jimmy parecía incapaz de avanzar más de un paso por minuto. Fue frustrante, pero Dean esperó. Al parecer tendrían que hablar más de lo que le gustaría, pero lo haría porque Jimmy se lo merecía.

Cuando se sentó en el banco de al lado en lugar de en el amplio espacio que Dean había dejado para él, estalló. Se levantó, caminó con grandes zancadas hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Jimmy parecía sobresaltado y estaba tenso. Estaría esperando una bronca o palabras desagradables. Eso no iba a pasar.

—Estaba borracho. Y probablemente solo lo hice gracias a que estaba borracho, pero no me arrepiento porque quería hacerlo. Odio que Sam tenga razón, pero realmente sería un idiota si no aceptara lo que siento. Aunque no será fácil porque las relaciones no... no tengo ni idea de cómo funcionan y el sexo- No me malinterpretes, se me da genial, pero no sé cómo funciona con hombres. Estas cosas se experimentan de adolescentes y por entonces tenía demasiado miedo de lo que dijera mi padre como para siquiera pensar en ello. Él quería que fuéramos unos machotes. ¡Hasta le molestaba que a Sam no le gustaran los deportes! Pero mi padre ya no está y Sam parece más que contento de que me interese por alguien así que...—Dean suspiró y enterró el rostro entre las manos. Tenía que recuperar el aliento. No había pretendido decir todo eso. Se incorporó y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del banco, suspirando de nuevo—. Eso si estás interesado—añadió porque ni siquiera se lo había preguntado.

Una sonrisa comenzó a extenderse por el rostro de Jimmy lentamente hasta que parecía romper sus mejillas. Parecía intentar decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca y sus ojos estaban brillando, mirándole con tanta intensidad. ¿Y cómo podía no besar esa sonrisa?

Hubo un escándalo por todo el parque y serían el centro de los cotilleos durante meses, pero Dean no podía dejar de besarlo y parecía algo mutuo.

(Por su grito de «¡Tengo un nuevo papá!» Claire también estaba bastante contenta).

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
